powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X13: Enter Gold
Enter Gold is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy, and the ninety-third episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the Gold X Ranger, the X-Changer Gold, the Super X-Bazooka, and the Super X-Energy Megazord, as well as the first part of the HAX Campaign Arc. Summary After breaking through to Tyler Steele, the Rangers are helped by him to escape Utopia. But X-Humans still remain on the island. Emilia and Adrian have to convince him to do something he swore he would never do: Go back and save them, as the Gold X Ranger... Plot Adrian and Emilia start to worry as they have not heard from Kezia, Amos, or Amarie. They try to use their telepathy together to track them, but they are being blocked by something. "HAX is blocking my telepathy somehow!" Adrian says. Emilia presses on. Her determination causes her X-Energy to break through the blocking signal. Emilia's energy, when channelled properly, grows to immesurable power. "Such power Emilia, such power..." Adrian says in awe. Emilia is able to connect with Kezia and the others. Her power is such that it is equal to when all 6's energy were activated after the Soul Awakener went supernova. She alone is able to do this "Kezia! Amos! Amarie! Can you hear me?" Her voice booms in the three's heads. Their eyes turn orange with the power, as they are connected. "Emilia, what the?" Amos whispers. "You are all still alive! What has HAX done to you?" Emilia asks. "The Island is a lie! It's a trap set up by HAX! You gotta warn everyone or else!" Kezia says. "HAX? What are they doing? What are they planning?" Adrian asks. Amos speaks up. "Tyler. You remember Tyler right? They made him into a Brainwashed Super Soldier! ANd they plan on doing that to all the other X-Ers. Then, they'll sell us to anyone who will buy a super soldier, like a steak at a butcher! This is what HAX wants! Super Soldiers to sell!" "Tyler? Where is he? Where did he go!?" Emilia pleads, with audible fear in her voice. "He left a couple hours ago. We tried to break his brain control, but he ran out in a rage!" Amarie says. "We need to find Tyler. We need his power!" Adrian says. "Guys, we don't have much longer to speak. I'm going to contact Tyler. He'll save you guys! Good luck!" Emilia releases her telepathy. As she returns, she falls over, weakened by the act. Adrian tends to her, and reads her mind. An unstable force resides in her, a force she used to speak to the team, but is also the same force ready to destroy the Earth. Adrian sees a woman of fire walking over the defeated reamiains over the 5 rangers. Emilia has had these powers and visions in her head for ever. Adrian is no closer to figuring out what it is than when he started. She wakes up, but Adrian won't let her use this power again. "No, I don't want you to be overcome by this. We will use the Soul Awakener." Meanwhile, Slash senses something is amiss. He senses someone. Someone he hates... Brian and Niko begin to worry about Amos and the others. But they also think about what happened to the Samurai Energy Megazord. "We exploded due to some power outage. But why?" Brian asks. Niko poses the question to the science kids. "As you guys get exponentially stronger, your spirits grow at a liner rate. That means you guys are outclassing your zords, and it's becoming too much for it to handle. Perhaps there was negative feedback from the Megazord's and your Free Energy, and not enough mass to filter it out. You need more vessals to hold the Power." The kids suggest. "So what do you propose?" Brian asks. "Glad you ask. We figure if you can combine all three of the Auxillary Spirits, in one, form or the like, there's a possibility you can contain the Free Energy." "So another Warrior has to come forth. The Wulin, The Viking, The Knight, The Samurai. What more is there?" Niko asks. "That's for us to figure out." Brian says. The Soul Awakener reaches Slash, and cools him in his rage. "Tyler, Listen to me. It's Adrian. I'm sorry for what I've caused you, but we need you to destroy HAX's plan and save everyone on the island!" Tyler, sitting at a tree stump responds. "Me, work for you? After what you did to me? Never again. You made me this monster. You finished what THEY started in the name of your foolish 'X-Energy'. I don't care what happens to them. Let them be destroyed." "Tyler please..." Adrian pleads. "NO! You lied to me. You said you could fix me. Instead you made me fall to HAX. Never." Emilia starts to speak. "Tyler, please you're our people's last hope. You have to save them!" Tyler's eyes and eyebrows perk up "E-Emilia? Is that you?" "Tyler we need you, please!" Emilia asks. "No, I can't. Not for him." "Then don't do it for him. Do it for yourself, our people, justice. Tyler, do it for me..." Tyler then sees his flashbacks to his time at the school. Happier times, before even the EDF days. Then he sees HAX. He begins to enrage. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!" He yells. Alice gets ready to brainwash the three rangers. She taunts them, telling them about their new lives. But then, Tyler comes in, full power, tears up everything. He rescues the three rangers, and leads them out of the Center of the island . Saul, Alice, and Harold see Tyler breaking free and rebeling against them. "I failed Senator, I'm very sorry." Alice says, tremblingly. Saul walks around her, with anger palpable in the air. He speaks. "Alice, when I was a kid, my mom would always say that true love, is to to love someone more than the world. More than anything, and that love can't be broken. That you couldn't live without them. Have you heard of it?" Alice sweats, fearful of what's up next. "Yes" she whispers. Saul pulls out an X-Disk like coin. He starts speaking again. "I love you Alice, but not more than life. You failed HAX, and that is unacceptable." He then places the disk on her forehead, transforming her into a metallic warrior. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alice screams, as she metalicizes in to the unit known as "The Suit" "The Suit. Your mission is to lure the rangers here. You have 16 hours." Saul says. Back at base, Adrian and the thers see what's going on. THe new formation for the zords is complete-in theory. The three auxillary zords combine into the Super X Bazooka. The X-Energy Megazord gets more armor as well to accomidate the power. The entire formation is the Super X-Energy Megazord. Brian and Niko are on standby. Adrian notices that there are HAX soldiers storming the island to destroy Tyler and the escpaees, and sends in Brian and Niko. Emilia is also sent, with some "precious" cargo. Psychos watches this unfold, with Masquerade at his side. The two are very intruiged by HAX's efforts. On the island, Brian and Niko arrive on one side. Emilia arrives on the other side, and now uses her telepathy to toell the tree ranegrs on the island to meet her at the point where they arrived by it. Tyler, hearing this voice, changes course. The 4 arrive at the dock, as Brian and Niko arrive as well. For the first time in 5 years, Tyler sees Emilia and Brian. "Tyler, you're alive..." Brian asks. "It would apear so, Brian" He says angrily. "Nevermind the past, we have buisness to attend to. There's still people here wwe have to rescue, and we gotta stop HAX!" Kezia says. "Tyler, you are the only one who knows this island really well. Please help us!." Emilia pleads again. "I'm done fighting. Done with it." He responds and runs off. As they finish talking, The Suit arrives. It fires a large laser ray at the rangers, and begins to taunt them. '"Your students are null: I have them under my control now. Goodbye rangers." It says as it flys off. The rangers frantically chase it. After they get away, Emilia gets a migrane. She cringes in pain, but her X-Energy shows her something. The Suit does not have the kids. Instead, it is leading them to annhilation. She tries to inform the rangers, but can't reach them. "We have no hope! I have to find Tyler" From the base of HAX, Saul orders 'The Shield" out to capture Emilia, and attract Tyler back. Meanwhile, the rangers catch up to the Suit and begin to fight. Its armor is nigh impentrable, and it simply rips through the team. Emilia finally catches up to Tyler, as he sits in a cafe there. They talk. "Tyler. I didn't even ask how you're feeling." He looks out the window. "Tired. I'm always tired." Emilia asks more. "5 years, and I'm still so sorry about what happened to you. It wasn't supposed to go down like that." "You did nothing wrong. It was just your job. Adrian did this to me. He made me a monster." "You're not a monster! You were EDF SIlver! You saved the world! And we need you to do it again. HAX is goig to pawn off the rangers like they plan on doing to us all! You are the only hope!" Tyler scoffs at it. The rangers continue to fight The Suit, and eventually over come it. But that was all according to HAX's plan. The Suit enters a machine, and it transforms into a vehicle of destruction. The machine is set to annhilate the rangers in no time. The rangers summon the zords, and are not playing around. "Lets not waste anymore time! We have a mission to save every one on the island! We gotta try the new weapon!" "ALRIGHT!" "SUPER X COMBINATION!" At once, the rangers form the Super X Bazooka, and by exention, the Super X-Energy Megazord. The new formation is easily the most powerful zord in their arsenal. More powerful than even the Samurai Energy Megazord. The machine fires at the zord, but they easily walk through them. They ready the Super X Bazooka, and engage in battle. "Your time is up Suit!" Brian taunts. "SUPER X BAZOOKA! ENERGY WAVE!" The blast incinerates the Machine and The Suit, defeating it for good, but they energy feedback is so powerful, it cancels out the Zord formation, and causes the rangers to fall to the Earth. "Oww, My back!" Amos whines. The rangers get up worse for wear, but now they have to track down the students. Emilia opens the suitcase, revealing a new, golden X-Changer. "Please, you are the last hope to save ther rangers, and everyone here..." Just then, A new soldier arrives, similar in style to the Suit. It's name, The Shield. The Shield and it's soldiers attack. Tyler is able to fight them back a little, but he loses track of Emilia. "EMILIA!" He screams as his visions haze. "TY-TYLER!" She screams as The Shield kidnapps her. She tries to use her telekinesis, but the Shield has no mind of its own. Tyler kicks away The Shield, and places his arm to protect Emilia. She places the Gold Changer is on his arm. The Shield runs over Tyler and Emilia, leaving her aside, and Tyler severely weakened. The Shield is extremely fast and blunt, leaving Tyler unable to fight him off. Emilia ties to use her Telekinesis to stop The Shield. Tossing the man aside, The Shield goes off to deal with Emilia Tyler realizes what he must do. He picks up the Gold Changer, and activates it. At once, Gold Energy begins to crackle from his body. The Energy is extremely powerful, knocking all the soilders down and the Shield away. Suddenly, a Gold Light hits away the Shield, obliterating him. Using his new found power, the Gold Warrior destroys the Soldiers. He engages in battle with The Shield, and overpowers him. He readies his finishing move, the Claw Slash, and destroys him. The enemies are no more. Emilia sees the Champion arise. The Gold X Ranger is born... Debuts *The Suit *Gold X Ranger *X-Changer Gold *Super X-Bazooka *Super X-Energy Megazord Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: '''X-Men S1E6: Cold Vengeance, S1E7: Slave Island *Lesson 14: Ultimate Bazooka (Super X Bazooka/Super X Megazord debut) *Lesson 18: Tiger Man's Spirit (Slash Scenes/HAX Scenes) *Lesson 19: The Birth! The Sixth Seishinger! (Seishinger Counterpart) *Lesson 1: The Burning Fist Of Death (Woman Of Fire Scene) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy